


Evil Brother

by FrozenOasis (VoidSpace)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Violence, Choking, Incest, M/M, Rape, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSpace/pseuds/FrozenOasis
Summary: The storm is the last thing Sasuke should be afraid of as he goes to his brother for comfort.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty graphic rape with an underage character. Ages are around Itachi -17 and Sasuke -11.
> 
> This was posted on FF.net for a very long time before I deleted it. I've rewritten it completely but it stays true to the original written in 09. 
> 
> This is very graphic, descriptive, with lots of violence. Don't read this if you don't like any kind of distressing situations or rape. 
> 
> I will be posting two chapter's, the first is the rewrite and the second will be the original, kinda like a look how far I've come. I see lots of artists do it and felt it would be interesting if writers did it too. No need to read it though. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Thunder rattled Sasuke’s room as he shivered under his cover in fear. He would swear this was the worst storm he’d ever heard. The rain beat against his window and he could hear the howl of the wind rattling it. He imagined at any second his window might break open, and the wind would yank him from his bed. But the one thing that truly scared him now was the lightning and thunder that continued to crackle intensely. 

He didn’t notice when the thunder had waned, but he finally began to fall to sleep. But it didn’t last and Sasuke was suddenly reminded of the storm outside when a loud boom caused Sasuke to jump awake again terrified all over again. The night light in his room gave him some small comfort and he was prepared to stay up the entire night with only moments of sleep. It lasted up until another deafening crash broke through and the electricity went out in his room. 

Sasuke’s heart began to race and the more time that went by the worst it got. He could feel tears gathering as he prayed that the electricity would come back on. The darkness made the storm even more intense and Sasuke was nearly sobbing in fear as he clutched his cover close to him. Sasuke really wished he had someone to protect him right now. His parents were gone and even if they weren’t he could never go to them. They’d be disappointed in how weak he was and would remind him of it for weeks. His brother was just down the hall though and maybe he’d be a little more forgiving. Though Itachi was always quiet and didn’t really talk to him much.

Sasuke chewed his lower lip and flinched when he heard another particularly thunderous crack. The electricity hadn’t come back on and the longer it went the more he wanted to go. They weren’t close at all and Itachi had never offered him any kind of advice or comfort. But maybe today he could make an exception, Sasuke really hoped he would as he got out of bed and scurried out of his room towards his older brother’s room.

Once in front of the door though he wasn’t sure if he really should bother him. Itachi hadn’t ever been mean to him but he’d never been nice either. He considered the option of just hiding under his covers for one-second longer before deciding to just ask. Sasuke knocked on the door, a few moments passed, and he knocked on it again, this time a little louder. Another few seconds went by and he decided to open the door and hope Itachi wouldn’t be angry.

Sasuke slowly opened the door and poked his head in. He could see the silhouette of his brother’s body in his bed and wondered how he could sleep through this weather.

“Itachi,” he called out his brother’s name and was shocked to see how quickly Itachi shifted in bed. Sasuke couldn’t see his brother’s face but he could feel his eyes on him.

“Yes?” He sounded more apathetic than usual and it scared Sasuke a little but that didn’t deter him.

“Uh…can-can I stay in here tonight?” Sasuke felt dumb asking and hated himself for being a baby afraid of a dumb storm. 

Several long seconds passed before Itachi answered with an okay as he lifted his cover and Sasuke instantly felt better. He entered the room and shut the door behind him and made his way to his brother’s bed. He would finally be able to sleep even if it was only for a couple of hours. He crawled into bed with Itachi, letting the warmth take his mind off the storm that was still violently brewing out the window. 

“Goodnight,” he mumbled it into his pillow. He didn’t hear any response and guessed that Itachi had already fallen back to sleep. His nerves had calmed, and he could feel himself slowly entering dreamland.

He vaguely registered when Itachi’s arm draped over his waist. He was so close to falling asleep, but there was something keeping him awake. He realized it was Itachi’s hand, it was now moving slowly over his midsection. Sasuke wasn’t sure what to make of it and decided to move his brother’s arm. He slowly began to push it away when he was met with resistance. Sasuke thought briefly that his brother might be a clingy sleeper or maybe he was dreaming that he was petting a cat. 

“Itachi?” He waited not sure if his brother was even sleeping now. “Um, can you move your arm?”

Itachi moved his arm off Sasuke but only for a moment before he placed his hand back on him this time in a more deliberate manner. He’d pushed it under Sasuke’s pajama shirt and was moving up and down his stomach and chest now. Sasuke swallowed as the last remnants of sleep washed away now replaced by unease. 

“Wh-” the beginning of his question was abruptly cut short when Itachi pulled his nipple harshly. A pained yell ripped from his throat as his nipple began to ache from the unexpected assault. 

“Stop!” He yelled as his unease morphed into fear and he tried to push Itachi’s hand away again. His brother was much stronger than him though and his attempt was futile. 

“Don’t fight me,” Itachi darkly whispered against his ear and the tone in his voice made Sasuke even more afraid. His big brother was now touching over more of his body, he could feel his hand rubbing over his nipple and it made his skin crawl. 

He took shallow shaky breaths, his heart hammering away in his chest as tears began to roll down his cheek. The storm was now a faint memory as every instinct in him screamed for him to run and get as far away from his brother as possible. 

“I-Itachi, please st-,” his feeble plea was cut short as his brother grabbed him by the hair of his head and yanked his head back painfully. “Please.” He cried out one more time hoping that maybe Itachi would listen.

It didn’t work.

Itachi kept a firm hold of his hair as he moved the covers aside before trying to push him onto his back. Sasuke fought him then, throwing his fist in Itachi’s direction and trying to push him away hoping he could get out of his bed. His mind was panicked though and his hits were uncoordinated and only managed to anger Itachi. Before he could even attempt to move he suddenly felt his brother’s hands around his neck. Sasuke could only manage to pull in a few shallow breathes as he cried harder. His neck was beginning to ache painfully, and he could feel himself losing consciousness. He stopped hitting Itachi and moved to trying to pull his hand from around his neck. 

“Don’t try that again,” Itachi said it in a deadly serious voice as he tightened his grip for emphasis. 

He held his neck until Sasuke hands slowed and his mind began to become fuzzy. Finally, when Sasuke's hands fell to his side Itachi loosened his hold. Sasuke took deep desperate breathes as the edges of his vision returned and the fuzziness faded away.

“I promise you, if you try that again, I’ll make you regret it.” Sasuke listened and a broken sob spilled from his mouth. “Are you going to be good?” Itachi asked and all he could do was shakenly nod his head.

Itachi removed his hand from Sasuke’s neck after that but before he could even begin to feel relief his brother moved over him. His legs and arms surrounded him and he was trapped beneath Itachi. He froze when Itachi pushed up his shirt and watched his hand roam in the darkness. He felt sick shutting his eyes so he didn't have to watch him. Sasuke was helpless and weak under his older brother. Itachi was so much bigger and stronger than him and like this Sasuke couldn't ignore their size difference. 

Sasuke whimpered as he felt Itachi's tongue on his stomach. When Itachi began to unbutton his top Sasuke almost said something. But the soreness around his neck stopped him, Sasuke didn't want that to happen again. He just needed to listen and then maybe it wouldn't be so bad. 

It lasted until he felt his brother's mouth over his chest and a sharp pain from Itachi biting him. The thought that it would get worse if he just sat there consumed him and against better judgment he tried to push his brother off again. Itachi didn’t hesitate to punish him and before Sasuke could move to shield his face he felt the sharp sting of his brother’s hand across his face. 

“St—,” Itachi slapped him a second time harder and Sasuke cried out again. He moved his arms up in an attempt to cover his face it in case Itachi tried to hit him again. His brother instead yanked his shirt open causing the last few buttons pop off and the fabric dig into his skin painfully. Itachi pushed his arms down and attempted to take his shirt off. Sasuke panicked and started fighting back again, this time he managed to hit Itachi hard enough and as his brother recoiled he found an opportunity to get out from under him. He grabbed the edge of the bed and pulled himself over falling to the floor. 

“You little piece of shit,” he heard his brother say before he felt his hand grabbing him by his hair again. Sasuke screamed in pain as Itachi began to lift him by his head, he needed to get out, he wouldn’t—the instant Itachi fist met with his stomach all of his thoughts ceased. It felt as if he’d lost the ability to breathe as the start of a deep blooming pain from where he’d hit began. Sasuke started to cough, taking in gulps of air as he was forcefully dragged back into the bed.

“Looks like you want to do this the hard way,” Itachi said as he was thrown back onto the bed unable to think as Itachi tied his wrist tightly together with the sleeves of his shirt. Once his coughing died down he felt his brother’s hands again, his eyes shot open as Itachi tightly secured a gag over his mouth. His blood ran cold as he watched his brother lower his mouth again and bite down into his stomach. His scream was muffled and Itachi sat up and smiled deviously. “Much better.”

His brother was staring at him now, lightning flashed and the room lit up and Sasuke could see the predatory and hungry look on his brother’s face. Sasuke couldn’t stop crying, his body shaking in fear as he realized now that there was no way he would be able to leave. Itachi liked this, he was enjoying every second of his pain and Sasuke was truly trapped. Thunder boomed outside the window and Sasuke was no longer afraid of it. 

Sasuke closed his eyes then and turned his head to the side not wanting to see this monster.

“Look at me,” he could hear the threat in his voice, but he couldn’t bear to listen, he just wanted Itachi to finish whatever this was. “Now,” he could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he tried to think about anything else. 

That’s when he felt Itachi hand in his hair again, forcefully turning his head to face him. Itachi yanked it and jerked his head around painfully and more muffled screams involuntarily ripped from his throat. It was as if Itachi was ripping his hair from his head, “I said open your fucking eyes.” 

Sasuke began to shake harder as he forced himself to comply, he was met with the same chilling grin on Itachi’s face. He just wanted it to end, wanted Itachi to stop what he was doing, and wanted to hide back under his covers. Itachi let go of him and he was instantly hit with a throbbing ache that made his head feel fuzzy.

“You better start listening to me,” Itachi began and Sasuke followed his movements as he reached over to his side of the bed. “I’m going to show you what I’ll use next time you fuck up.” He continued as he drew close to Sasuke again, he lifted the object in his hand and Sasuke’s eyes widened in terror. He was holding a knife in his hand, it looked sharp, imposing, heavy and extremely deadly. He froze as Itachi lowered it towards his face and stopped breathing when he felt the tip of it meet his cheek. 

His brother traced it down with barely any pressure yet a bloom of blood raised in its path. He pulled the knife back and the cold stinging pain that followed wasn’t as horrible as the way Itachi was gazing at it. His mind went blank when Itachi leaned into him and pressed his tongue against Sasuke’s cheek. He slowly licked up the trail of blood and made a funny noise that pulled Sasuke back into his thoughts. “Next time, I won’t be so nice,” he whispered into his ear before he licked his cheek again and leaned back up.

He’d never done anything mean to Itachi and he couldn’t understand why his brother was doing this to him. Sasuke didn’t have much time to wonder as his brother grabbed him by the waist and began to yank down his pants and underwear. He wished he was strong enough to stop him, but he could only manage a couple of kicks before the thought of Itachi using his knife for something worse came to mind. Itachi ran his hands down his thighs and Sasuke felt sick when his brother’s hand moved over his private parts. 

Itachi moved away then and Sasuke watched as he climbed off the bed. Itachi removed his shirt, then moved down and pushed off his shorts and stood for a moment completely naked. Sasuke eyes focused on his dick and his heart instantly went heavy with fear. He’d never seen anyone’s else before, Itachi was big and Sasuke was afraid of what he meant to do with it. He choked on a sob that went unheard as Itachi began to draw close to him. The threat of the knife being used on him wasn’t important now as the urgent animalistic need to protect his body overcame him. Sasuke didn’t know where the strength came from but he focused all his energy into this one last effort as he kicked into Itachi’s chest and side. Itachi doubled over in pain and Sasuke pushed off the bed again, this time he was able to keep his footing and he made a run for it. 

He could hear Itachi coughing and he quickly made it to the door. Sasuke struggled as he tried to grip the knob with his sweaty and bound hands. The pain over his chest and stomach protested as he repeatedly tried to get the knob to turn. He cried harder when he heard the coughing stop and prayed he could get the door open. He managed to finally turn the knob until he heard the click that it was finally opened. He moved his hands to grab the door so he could swing it open and run to his room. But his plan was short-lived as Itachi grabbed him by the arm. Sasuke’s feet lifted off the ground as he was thrown back towards Itachi's bed. He slammed down onto the carpeted floor and his heart sank when he realized that had been his last chance.

“You fucking,” Itachi started as he began to walk over to where he was on the floor. The first hit landed on his shoulder, the next was lower just above his elbow, then the next landed in his side. Sasuke moved his arms over his face as Itachi continued to beat him. “You PIECE OF SHIT!!” Itachi screamed as he kicked Sasuke in the back. “I warned you!! I TOLD you not to fight ME!” He kicked the back of his head and Sasuke moaned in pain. “You made me do this!” Itachi continued beating and punching him over his legs, arms and stomach and eventually, it all morphed into numbness as Sasuke struggled to breathe as he choked on the gag. 

“You had to be a little BITCH didn’t you?” Itachi asked as he kicked Sasuke on the side. Sasuke whimpered, his body was shaking violently now as he waited for one more. But Itachi stopped and he could hear his brother stepping around him. Sasuke eyes hurt just to open but he did and he could see Itachi’s anger, his excitement, his hard dick and he knew this was it. The numbness that had overcome him was now slowly morphing to pain and he was beginning to fall out of reality again. 

Itachi picked him up and dropped Sasuke onto his bed face first. He wasn’t concerned about his brother’s life, the only thing fueling him now was his unrelenting lust and need to fuck Sasuke. Itachi climbed into bed between Sasuke’s legs and grabbed him by the hips. He lifted Sasuke's backside up and looked at his brother’s soft round virgin ass. He gave it a hard wack with his hand and listened to the soft cry Sasuke made. His cock throbbed in excitement as he lined up with his brother’s little pink hole. 

He pressed against his tight opening and pushed, it took a few tries before his brother’s little body finally relented letting the head of Itachi’s cock enter his brother. He could feel Sasuke body locking against him and hear the muffled screams behind his bloodied gag. All the fantasies and dreams he’d had before couldn’t compare to the feeling right now, as he inched his cock into Sasuke’s impossibly tight ass. He pushed until he was completely filling his little brother’s hole. He took a moment to appreciate the tight grip before he pulled out and plunged back in quickly. Sasuke made another muffled pained sound and Itachi knew he needed to hear his tortured screams.

He undid the gag and pulled it off Sasuke’s face throwing it to the floor before grabbing onto his hips and fucking him harder. Sasuke blood-curdling screams were almost enough to bring him over the edge as he pounded into his brother’s small body. The blood from being ripped open made each thrust smoother as he fucked Sasuke’s unwilling hole. He was like a wild demon feeding off of every sign of pain, gripping Sasuke tighter, slamming into him harder, making his brother cry and scream as much as he could. 

Sasuke’s screams began to die down turning into soft pained moans until he stopped making noise altogether. Itachi could feel his climax coming as he held onto Sasuke tighter fucking his body more violently now. He leaned down pressing his mouth against the curve of Sasuke’s neck and bit down as he felt the beginning of his orgasm. The first spurt left him breathless and rigid as pleasure coursed over him, crashing over him in waves pulling all thought from his mind in complete ecstasy. Seconds ticked by as he slowly pumped his hips into Sasuke riding through his orgasm. Soon his orgasm waned and he pulled out before he grew oversensitive. He moved so he could lay down next to his little brother’s unmoving body. 

“Wasn’t that fun Sasuke?” He asked not expecting an answer as he turned to look at Sasuke. Itachi worried for a moment if he’d killed Sasuke as he leaned in a bit closer. He heard the faint sound of breathing and smiled as he looked out the window, the storm had calmed.

He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of rain against his window. He laid there for a few minutes going over the steps he’d need to take. Itachi looked over at his alarm clock and realized the electricity had come back on. He sighed and pushed himself out of bed turning on his light and looking over the mess. His brother’s once flawless skin was now covered with purple bruises, he hadn’t meant to get so violent, but it was beautiful nonetheless. Itachi went to the washroom for a moment and washed himself off before returning with a towel.

He pushed Sasuke to his side and noticed that he’d peed himself, he frowned as he put the towel out on the floor and placed Sasuke on it. He grabbed Sasuke’s clothes and placed them on his body before picking him up. Itachi carried Sasuke to his room placing him on his bed with the towel still under him and looked at his brother. He’d break Sasuke, he’d teach him, he’d mold him into the ideal sex slave and there would be no one to stop him. Itachi brushed the back of his hand against Sasuke’s face glad that he hadn’t injured it. He undid the binding around his wrist and took the shirt with him as he left.

*

The sound of rain was the first thing to register in Sasuke’s mind before the sharp stab of pain radiating from his lower back overwhelmed him. He could envision Itachi’s soulless smile when he closed his eyes as he was assaulted by the fresh memories of his brother torturing and raping him. He began to cry deeply as jolts of pain ran up his spine when he accidentally moved. He felt worthless and dirty and he was sure that no one could ever love him like this. He struggled to sit up, holding back the sounds of pain as he balanced himself on his bed. His body felt like it wasn’t real, nothing was real, everything was pain, and it was overwhelming. He cried into his hands for many long minutes after until he felt too dirty that he couldn’t bear sitting there any longer.

Sasuke stood up only to fall onto the floor with his first step as pain shot up his back and caused him to lose his balance. He stayed down there for nearly an hour before he tried to get up again. Sasuke used his bed as leverage and grit his teeth and he stood back up, he wouldn’t let the pain take him. His determination was the only thing keeping him steady as he reached his bathroom. His only goal had been to get clean but his reflection stopped him as he turned to stare in horror. He was almost completely covered in bruises, deathly pale with dried blood over his cheek and running down his shoulder and inner thighs. He held in the urge to cry as he continued to the shower.

He slowly climbed in and turned on the water making it as hot as he could tolerate, nearly burning himself as he stood under the showerhead. He watched the blood-reddened water drain as he cried again. Sasuke stood there until the water ran cold and even longer than that. He washed himself off slowly under the cold water until he was shivering and had gone over every spot as many times as he could handle. He turned off the water and slowly walked back into his room, avoiding the mirror on the trip back. He went to his drawer and pulled on another set of pajamas as quickly as he could.

He walked over to his bed and grabbed the clothes on it throwing it away from him. He was suddenly hit with exhaustion as he sat down in his bed. He fell over onto his pillow, not even having the energy to move his cover as his eyes grew heavy. He knew that there was no one he could tell, no one would believe him or even care anyways. His eyes closed and he could see his evil brother smiling in his mind and the thought that this was only the start occurred to him before sleep claimed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if any glaring mistakes are present feel free shoot me a message to fix it. 
> 
> -2nd chapter is the original that was on FF.net


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original unedited version on FF.net that is here just for comparison.  
> (typos edited actually, but the writing left alone.)

Sasuke jumped in fear as thunder shook his room. He had never heard a storm this horrible in his short life. He pulled his covers over his head trying to keep calm. He hated being afraid of storms, but he couldn't help it. Time passed and it seemed to Sasuke that the thunder had finally stopped. He pulled his cover off from over his head and hoped that his assumption was correct.

Mustering all the courage he had, he got up to turn off the light in his room when another loud crack from the thunderstorm shook his room. Barely a second passed before the lights in his room went out, he looked over and saw that all power in the house had gone out. His night light was no longer lit and his heart began beating wildly. He had never felt such fear in his life. At that moment he decided he could not handle the fear alone, he needed someone to protect him.

His parents were out of the question. They were on a month long business trip and if they had been home it didn't matter, they had no toleration of his childish fears. His only option was Itachi, he figured Itachi would be okay with him for only one night. Itachi had always been quiet around him and they weren't close. He had never gone to Itachi's room before, but fear consumed him and he'd take his chances. He left his room not wasting a moment, as he ran down the hall towards his brothers room. He stopped in front of Itachi's door wondering if this was a good idea.

He decided it was better than staying in his room and he knocked on the door and waited for a response. He didn't hear any sounds coming from the room and thought maybe he should go back to his own room. That's when another loud crack broke him from his line of thought. He decided he wouldn't be going back to his room until the storm was over.

Sasuke knocked again with more persistence, hoping that his brother would respond this time. After a few moments of waiting, he decided that he could no longer stand and wait in the dark hallway. He slowly opened the door and looked inside to see Itachi sleeping. Sasuke didn't want to wake him but he wouldn't go back to his room either. This was the only way he'd be able to sleep tonight, there was no other option for him.

"Itachi?" Sasuke called out his name loud enough so he would be heard over the rain beating loudly against the window.

Itachi eyes opened and he looked straight at Sasuke. He didn't speak waiting to see what it was that Sasuke wanted.

"I...I was wondering if I could..." He paused for a moment before continuing. "sleep with you tonight?" Sasuke finally asked afraid he'd be turned away.

Itachi lifted his cover and that was all Sasuke needed to know he could stay. He entered the room and closed the door behind him and made his way to his brother’s bed.

"Lock the door." Itachi's' voice was flat, emotionless, a hint of malice when he said those words.

Sasuke locked the door not hearing the venom in those three words. He also hadn't wondered why he was asked to lock the door. He was far too happy that his brother had allowed him to stay in his room for the night. Fear was at the forefront of his mind at the moment, he was just glad to be with someone. He climbed into bed with his brother happy that he won't be alone during the storm. He pulled the cover over his body feeling warm and safe.

"Thank you, Itachi." Sasuke found himself falling asleep fast, the storm had kept him up long enough and he was extremely tired now.

He was seconds away from falling asleep when he felt Itachi's hand land on his stomach. The first thought that crossed his mind was shocked, but then he figured maybe Itachi had fallen asleep. He decided that it was most likely the case, but before he could attempt to sleep again he felt Itachi's hand slowly move down his shirt.

When his brothers had slipped under his shirt his heart began to beat fast. He was frozen in shock when he felt Itachi pull on his nipple. He could not process what was going on, but he knew one thing that it was completely wrong.

Sasuke mind was still cloudy from tiredness, so he said the first words he could assemble. "Stop Itachi." He pleaded his voice on the edge of desperation.

No sooner did the words leave his mouth when he felt Itachi pull at his nipple harder until it ached with pain unlike any Sasuke had ever felt. Sasuke instinctively went to push Itachi's hand away, finding that he was far too weak, tired, and Itachi far too strong to push away.

Itachi voice was very low and he whispered: "Do not try that again." Sasuke could now hear the venom in Itachi's' voice that he hadn't heard earlier.

Tears welled up in his eyes as Itachi went to his other nipple and pulled just as hard causing Sasuke to cry out in pain. This was too much for him, and his body went into defensive mode, he tried to push his big brother away again. Itachi slides his hand off from under his shirt. Before Sasuke could even feel any relief, Itachi dealt a powerful slap across his face it became a painful sting.

The tears that had been on the edge of his eyes were now streaming down his face, the side of his face pulsating with pain. In a split second, Sasuke knew he had to get out of Itachi’s room. His mind in panic and he knew he had to make a run for the door. He tossed the cover off of himself, hoping that he could make it. But before he could even lift himself out of bed, he felt his brothers' hand around his neck. His fingers warped around his neck in a tight death grip, Sasuke couldn't pull any air into his lungs and his panic began to rise, it felt as if his life was being pulled from his body, he felt as if he would black out at any moment.

Sasuke tried to pry his brothers' hands from his neck, finding his efforts futile. "You better not try to run away, unless it's going to be much worse." His voice was very serious and very threatening. Sasuke hands fell to his side his head feeling light, he only hoped his brother would let him live.

Itachi loosened his grip just enough allowing Sasuke the oxygen he desperately needed, Sasuke could not understand why this was happening. His throat burned, it felt as if his esophagus had nearly been crushed, and he was on the edge of consciousness.

Itachi pushed the covers off of his bed onto the floor and climbed over Sasuke’s smaller body, Itachi being much older, much bigger, and much stronger. Sasuke was helpless and weak under Itachi. Itachi took his hands from Sasuke's neck and grabbed onto his little brother's pajama shirt. He wasted no time as he ripped it off viciously not caring if it hurt Sasuke. The buttons popped off and the shirt was flung to the side forgotten.

Fear raised up within Sasuke as he fully gained consciousness again. "Itachi please...no." His voice cracked, his throat in pain, and still, he somehow managed to speak.

Itachi didn't hesitate to slap Sasuke hard across the face again. As far as he was concerned Sasuke needed to learn his place in life. Sasuke body racked with fear and pain, he wanted to curl up into a ball, run away, but Itachi had him overpowered.

"Don't say another word." Itachi pulled something from under his pillow. "To make sure you don't make another sound I'll use this."

Sasukes' eyes widened in fear as Itachi hands went towards his face. His body went into defense once again. With all the strength and adrenaline he had left, he fought. Sasuke began to blindly kick and punch with all his of his might, he somehow managed in getting himself from under Itachi. Before he could go any further in his escape a blinding pain hit him square in the stomach.

Itachi punched him hard in the stomach not showing any mercy. Sasuke couldn't control his body as he violently coughed up blood. The only thing he could do was hold his sides in pain until his coughing subsided, and Itachi wasted no time putting the gag over his mouth.

"I don't want you dying on me Sasuke, where's the fun in that?" Pure evil was all Sasuke heard.

He was in so much pain, he couldn't fight back as his wrist were tied tightly together. Itachi looked straight into Sasuke's' eyes and smiled, Sasuke's' blood ran cold. He didn't know what was to come, but he knew it was something horrible.

Itachi bent down letting his mouth go over Sasuke's' nipple. He bit down on his left nipple hard, and he heard Sasuke muffled painful cry. He went to his right nipple and bite down just as hard savoring the muffled cries of pain that Sasuke emitted. His cock was hard and throbbing with excitement.

He looked down at Sasuke and saw the tears running down his face, the sadness in his eyes. It only added to the flame of his sick desires. The storm continued to rage on outside, thunder shaking the room once more. But Sasukes' fear of storms had long been forgotten.

Sasuke looked away closing his eyes not wanting to see the monster he called his brother

That's when he felt Itachi hand go to his head. He felt as Itachi dug his fingers into his hair and yanked it hard. Sasukes' muffled scream came out he didn't know why Itachi was doing this. Itachi yanked at his hair harder feeling some of his hair pulled out into his hand.

"Open your fucking eyes." His voice stern and uncaring.

Sasuke began shaking as he slowly opened his eyes, his brother grinning face looking down at him, he wanted the pain to go away, he wanted this to end, but he saw no way out now. Itachi let go of his hair, Sasuke's head was left pulsating in pain. A horrible headache shot through his skull and the tears fell harder from his already red swollen eyes, down the sides of his face onto the bed.

"You better start listening." Itachi reached for something else. "Or I might be forced to use other measures."

He put the knife in front of Sasuke's' eyes and his mind went blank, his eyes wide as terror gripped his heart. Itachi placed the knife on the side of his cheek and pulled on it gently. Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched the knife cut into his face, the feeling of the knife cutting into his cheek was excruciating his only wish was for the pain to stop.

Itachi pulled the knife away and looked as the blood poured down the side of Sasuke's' cheek. It was not very deep and would not leave a scar on Sasuke's' face, but it would definitely leave one in his mind. Itachi smirked once again as he placed his hand on the cut and let the flow of blood cover his fingers, warm, red, and oh so enticing. He brought his hand to his face and licked the blood from his finger the sweet and lush taste excited him, it tasted like Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't believe what was happening, what he was seeing, and he still couldn't comprehend why it was being done.

Itachi made sure to lick every drop of blood from his hand. "Next time it will be far worse." Itachi warned, his eyes locked with Sasuke'. He could see the pain and confusion in Sasuke's eyes, his lust intensified more than he thought possible.

Itachi knew that this wasn't enough he needed to make Sasuke suffer even more and he needed to make Sasuke his. He yanked Sasuke's shorts and underwear off letting them fall along with the rest of his clothing. Itachi got up out of bed and watched as Sasuke looked at him and he saw the panic rising in his eyes. He made quick work with his own clothes pulling his shirt off, then going to his shorts and underwear, he slipped them off feeling as his cock hit the cool air, and it was fully erect and painfully straining for release.

When he saw Itachi's' hard cock his mind once again went into overdrive, his adrenaline kicking in once more, his need to get away strong again. Itachi went climbing back over his body, Sasuke focused all of the strength he had left into this one kick and he kicked with all his might. He kicked Itachi square in the stomach, Itachi instantly doubled over in pain, he tried to regain composure.

Sasuke used the rest of his strength to get up and he ran as fast as he could for the door. He had finally distanced himself from Itachi and made it to the door, his body protesting in pain with every step he took, his willpower was the only thing moving him. Sasuke reached to door, he began to fumble with the lock on the door, his hands were sweaty, shaking, bound together and with all these things against him he found it impossible to free himself from the room.

Itachi was finally able to regain control over the situation; he made his way to Sasuke and stopped him in his efforts to escape. He grabbed onto his hair and yanked him back so hard, that Sasuke's feet left the ground and he lost his footing falling onto the floor. Sasuke's heart sank as Itachi dragged him back to his bed, at that moment he knew he wasn't getting out of this.

Itachi took Sasuke by the hair and tossed him onto the bed. He was beyond angry and he didn't care about anything except making Sasuke learn what true punishment felt like. He balled his hand into a fist and swung at Sasuke's' defenseless body not caring where it landed.

Itachi punched Sasuke in the stomach not caring if Sasuke choked to death at that moment. He punched him in the legs and arms repeatedly until Sasukes' body was bruised and blood began seeping from open wounds. Sasuke now felt nothing but numbness, and he was choking through his gag. His will was now broken and he was far too weak to fight back anymore.

Sasuke opened his eyes, they were burning and overflowing with tears, he looked at his brother he could see the anger on Itachi's' face as he was punched repeatedly. He could also see the enjoyment in Itachi's eyes, the pleasure he was experiencing from the pain he was inflicting on him. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the beating stopped, and his body began to register the pain, the numbness swiftly subsiding.

"You see what happened Sasuke!" Itachi yelled out, his voice loud, filled with anger. "You made me fucking do it, you had to be a little Bitch didn't you!"

Itachi looked at the mess he had made of Sasuke. Blood from his mouth had caused the gag to turn a dark red, bruises were still fresh and forming shape, his fist had left dark imprints in Sasuke's' stomach. Itachi lust grew stronger still after the beating he was seething in rage and now he was far too horny to care if Sasuke bled to death.

Itachi climbed into his bed and he lifted Sasuke's legs up, His ass was round and perfect, smooth, and virgin and Itachi would make sure to spank it next time. He grabbed his waist and began positioning him for the main event. Sasuke was assaulted with excruciating pain as his body was being moved. Itachi finally decided on a straddled position, Sasuke not being able to hold himself up was now leaning onto Itachi. Sasuke now knew what was to come and he was also aware he couldn't stop it.

Itachi positioned himself letting his cock press against Sasuke's entrance. This was what he had been longing for, fantasizing about, and dreaming about earlier. Itachi wasted no time as he pressed his cock into Sasuke's tight hole, he pushed his cock in loving the tightness as it engulfed his cock, inch by inch he pushed until finally, his cock was completely inside. Sasuke's muffled screams of agony complimenting the storm, and sounded beautiful to Itachi.

It caused his body to shiver in excitement and he decided that he wanted to hear his brothers cries completely and unaltered. He pulled the gag from Sasuke's' face and Sasuke took a ragged breath of air. Itachi pulled his cock out leaving the tip at his opening, he then used all his strength to force his cock back in this time rougher.

Sasuke screamed out in pain the feeling of being ripped in half, deep down in his subconscious, he hoped someone would hear his scream and come to his rescue. But he knew that only Itachi could hear these screams of pain and Itachi was loving every scream that came from Sasuke's parted lips. He pounded roughly into Sasuke's' small body over and over until blood from the intrusion began to work as lubricate. The tightest making him lose his mind.

He was a wild demon feeding off of the pain he was causing. Sasuke continued to cry out in pain each time his brother slammed into him. The pain washed over Sasuke in waves his brain no longer coherent, it was just too much to bear. His breathing was labored and he could feel a black void surrounding him, his yells becoming low moans. Itachi felt himself reaching climax as he continued to thrust into his little brother's ass.

The void overtook Sasuke and he passed out from the pain, it was just too much. Itachi pulled Sasuke's mouth to his and he kissed his unconscious brother and tasted his essence. His tongue meeting no resistance or struggle. Itachi continued pounding into Sasuke until he felt his body clench and cock reach unimaginable pleasure. He let Sasuke go as his orgasm hit him hard, knocking the air from his lungs.

He had never felt such pleasure in his life as his cum filled his Sasuke's body in powerful spurts. His body shook uncontrollably as pleasure seized his body, he fell to his side, the pleasure coursing through his body, it lasted longer than any orgasm he had ever experienced before. He was basking in ecstasy his mind on cloud nine, wondering why he hadn't done this years earlier.

Itachi's last wave of pleasure finally passed and he sat up and looked at Sasuke. "Now wasn't that fun?" He asked now wondering if he had accidentally killed Sasuke.

Sasuke's breathing was almost non-existent as he laid in Itachi's' bed unmoving. At that moment he was free from the pain, suffering, and agony. But when he did finally wake up, the nightmare would never go away for him.

Itachi placed his hand on his brother's neck and was relieved to find that Sasuke was still alive. He was going to keep Sasuke as his slave from now on. He had never wanted to kill his brother, but his anger got the best of him sometimes.

Itachi got up and stretched feeling fulfilled and relaxed. He had waited for the opportunity to arise when he could have his way with Sasuke. And lucky for him, Sasuke came running to him and at the perfect time no less.

He slowly pulled his clothes back on and looked at Sasuke's body. The bruises, blood, and tears it was all a beautiful masterpiece to him. Itachi untied his bound hands, he then picked Sasuke up bridal style and made his way to Sasuke's room. Itachi figured that none of the bruises were life treating and the bleeding had stopped so he placed Sasuke on his bed and covered him up. Itachi looked at Sasuke's' face, glad he hadn't injured it during his rage and wondered how he had gotten so lucky to have such a beautiful slave. He'd make sure that Sasuke knew who he belonged to over the next month.

Itachi walked to Sasuke's door and looked back at his broken brother. His mind going over what he had done and what he'd be doing next. He closed the door behind him and went to his room to clean up the mess. After some training, he would have Sasuke clean up any mess left over.

He changed his covers, taking his sheets to the laundry room. When he returned he made sure to clean everything from his latest endeavor. Once he was finally finished cleaning everything he decided he deserved a good night rest. After all, he had been sleeping before Sasuke came and ever so rudely disturbed him. He chuckled at his own thoughts and finally went to bed.

The rain pounded against the window, still persistent and strong as it had been that night. Sasuke woke up he was instantly overcome with horrible pain. The memories of what his brother had done had haunted his dreams and even now they passed his mind and tears instantly flowed from his eyes. He tried to block the memories not wanting to remember, but it was still fresh in his mind and he couldn't forget.

Sasuke soon felt sticky, dirty, and he needed to wash. He shifted in his bed, feeling pain with every little move he made. The pain was agonizing but the need to clean himself was far too strong a pull he wouldn't give himself the option of postponing it.

He lifted himself out of bed feeling heavy and unbalanced. He didn't have the strength to walk and stumbled over his feet falling to the ground. His legs were weak, the pain was prominent and overpowering. He pulled himself to his bathroom, using all the determination he had. He finally made it to the bath and pulled himself over the side. Sliding into the tub he winced as the coldness stung, causing him more pain.

He turned the nozzle and felt a painful sting as the water hit his body. He watched as the blood ran down his body intertwining with the water flowing down into the drain. It was like watching his life getting sucked into the drain, there was so much. He sat at the corner of the shower, the hot water now soothing his pain ever so slightly. His head hung down his tears cascading down his cheeks. The water was no longer tainted with blood, they were now laced with tears of agony.

Sasuke would never tell a soul about this. He was too embarrassed and afraid at what Itachi might do to him if he told someone. He sat there with these thoughts in his brain, it was the only thought to consume his mind. He stayed in the shower until the water turned ice cold and he was once again able to hold the tears in.

He turned the shower off and pulled himself up balancing himself on his weak legs. He had enough strength to stand up and walk now. He slowly made his way to the mirror holding on to the sink for support. When he reached the mirror and saw himself he was disgusted. His body looked horrible; his eyes were bloodshot red, his body discolored from bruises. It looked as if he were on the brink of death, except for his face that Itachi had left unharmed for the most part. He felt the urge to cry again, but he held them back not wanting to cry anymore.

He starred in the mirror suddenly wishing that death had taken him last night. He then contemplated suicide, just hanging himself in the closet, after some contemplation he decided that he could never take his own life, even as he was now, suicide was not as option for him. After brushing his teeth Sasuke slowly made his way back into his room, he went to his closet and grabbed whatever he could to wear and cover his beaten body. He was still very tired in both body and mind; he wanted to sleep hoping his dreams would shield him.

He didn't have much energy left after struggling to get some clothes on, but he used the last of what strength he had left and tossed the covers, and pillows off his bed. His blood covered them and he vowed he would burn them one day. Sasuke slowly sat onto his bed and laid down, he wanted to stay asleep as long as he could to get away from this reality, this nightmare his brother had created for him.

But Sasuke knew that the nightmare was only just beginning, this nightmare didn't have a happy ending. One last thought passed his mind before sleep claimed him.

That this was his evil brother.


End file.
